Leah
|Tình trạng hôn nhân = No|Quà tặng yêu thích = }} __TOC__ Leah là một cư dân sống trong căn nhà tranh nhỏ ở ngoại ô thị trấn Pelican. Là một trong 10 người có thể cưới. Cô dùng mỗi buổi sáng để điêu khắc trong Nhà tranh của mình. Mở cửa lúc 10:00 Am, nhưng người chơi phải đạt 2 tim điểm thân thiện. Lần đầu tiên người chơi vào nhà sự kiện sẽ được kích hoạt, nhưng chỉ khi có cô ấy ở nhà. Lịch trình Mỗi ngày Leah thức dậy lúc 10:00 AM và bắt đầu một ngày làm việc điêu khắt trong nhà tranh. Trừ khi người chơi đạt được ít nhất 2 tim thân thiện nếu không sẽ không thể vào nhà. Lúc 12:00 PM, sai khi điêu khắt, cô thường ra ngoài vẽ tranh kế bên cái hồ trong rừng, Cửa hàng tạp hóa của Pierre hoặc đôi khi là đến bãi biển vào mùa hè. Ngày những ngày trời mưa trong mùa xuân cô ấy đến nhà hàng Stardrop lúc 5:30 PM. |} Có một số thay đổi đối với lịch trình của cô vào những ngày cuối xuân. thỉnh thoảng cô không ra khỏi ra cho đến khi 4:00 PM. |} |} |} |} |} Quà tặng Để hiểu rõ hơn về điểm thân thiện/ Tim và làm sao để tăng tình cảm, vui lòng truy cập trang Xã hội. Sinh nhật (23 Mùa đông) Tốt nhất Universal Loves Tốt Universal Likes All Eggs (Ngoại trừ Void Egg) All Fruits All Greens (Ngoại trừ Poppy) All Milk Bình thường Universal Neutral Tệ Universal Dislikes All Gems Tồi tệ Universal Hates (Ngoại trừ Gỗ nổi) Sự kiện tim Một tim Trò chuyện với Leah trong khi ở cửa hàng tạp hóa hoặc khi cô ấy ra khỏi nhà, cô ấy hỏi "tại sao bạn chọn làm nông dân?" :• "Tôi muốn làm ra một đống tiền." ::• "Nó "Thực" hơn là ở thành phố." Và cô trả lời "Có khá nhiều lý do để tôi đến đây!" ::• "Để tiếp nối bước chân của ông nội" ::• "Tôi muốn chạy trốn quá khứ." Hai tim Bước vào Nhà tranh của Leah bạn sẽ thấy cô ấy đang điêu khắc. Cô sẽ thảo luận chuyện điêu khắc với bạn, "Once you get past the outer layers, the true nature starts to show..." Và phản ứng của bạn sẽ ảnh hưởng đến tỉnh cảm của cô ấy với bạn(xem thêm tại Cộng dồng) ::• "It's the same with people."-"nó cũng giống như người bình thường" không có gì thay đổi. ::• "I actually prefer the look of raw, unadultered wood."-"Tôi thực sự thích bề mặt gỗ này,loại gỗ thực sự" không có gì thay đổi. ::• "(đáng sợ) Mình hôn một cái được không?" -100 điểm tình bạn. Cuộc đối thoại chuyển tiếp, "Mặc dù vậy, tôi phải thừa nhận... không dễ dàng gì để trả những hóa đơn với một họa sĩ" ::• "tại sao bạn không mở một cuộc triển lãm tranh trong thị trấn?" (Hmm... Thú vị đấy. Tôi đoán tôi có thể lăn những chiếc bánh xe đến đùng vị trí để biến thị trấn Pelican trở thành một điểm đến hội họa đích thực... Những nếu không ai thích những tác phẩm đó thì sao? Tôi sẽ tan vỡ. Tôi phải suy nghĩ về điều này. Tốt. Dừng lại ở đây nhé,Tên người chơi) ::• "Tại sao bạn không bán những bức tranh qua mạng ?" (Nói rằng tốn kém) Bốn tim If you walk into her house you will see her arguing with her ex partner on the phone asking her to come back to the city she moved from, she continues to tell you her story. After this, she asks if it was selfish of her to move out of the city to be an artist. There are 5 options which can impact her affection for you. Nếu bạn đi vào nhà bạn sẽ thấy cô ấy tranh cãi với đối tác cũ của mình trên điện thoại yêu cầu cô trở lại thành phố, cô chuyển đi, tiếp tục nói với bạn câu chuyện của cô ấy. Sau đó, cô nói mình ích kỷ khi di chuyển ra khỏi thành phố để trở thành một nghệ sĩ. Có 5 tùy chọn ảnh hưởng đến tình cảm của bạn. :"No, it had to be done."-"Không, điều đó phải được thực hiện." không có sự thay đổi. • "No, and your ex sounds like an idiot."-"Không, đối tác cũ của bạn có vẻ như một thằng ngốc." Không có thay đổi . Leah trả lời "Điều đó có hơi khắc nghiệt ... Nhưng , Mỗi người có một sự chọn lựa khác nhau." •"No, but you would've been better off staying in the city."-"Không, Bạn sẽ đạt nhiều thành công hơn nếu ở thành phố." -20 Điểm tình bạn. • "Yeah, a little."-"Ừ, một chút." -20 Điểm tình bạn. • "Yeah, but it's natural to care about yourself first."-"Yeah, Nhưng đây là việc làm cơ bản để chăm sóc bản thân trước." -20 Điểm tình bạn. :: Depending on your response in this conversation and previously she will either thank you for listening or get angry but quickly calm down, then tell you she has been thinking about the art show, or say she has been saving for a computer. ☀Tùy thuộc vào phản ứng của bạn trong cuộc trò chuyện này và trước đó cô ấy hoặc là sẽ cảm ơn bạn đã lắng nghe hay tức giận nhưng sẽ nhanh chóng bình tĩnh lại, sau đó cho bạn biết cô ấy đã suy nghĩ về buổi trình diễn nghệ thuật, hay sẽ tiết kiệm để có một chiếc máy tính. Sáu tim Head to your farm to trigger the event. Leah will speak to you to say she has a gift for you and you receive the sculpture she has been working on in her house. Walk south from your farm after 11 am in Spring, after 4 pm in Hạ, or after 8:40 am in Autumn (when she's in Cindersap Forest , it will trigger), to Cindersap Forest and you will see her trying to reach a fruit from the large tree just above the forest lake. Leah can't reach it, so you place her on your shoulders. She thanks you and talks about how if her art ever fails, you'll always be there to catch her. This cut scene is not available in Đông. It will be delayed to the next suitable day. Đi đến trang trại của bạn để kích hoạt sự kiện. Leah sẽ nói chuyện với bạn rằng cô ấy có một món quà cho bạn và bạn nhận được tác phẩm điêu khắc, cô đã làm trong nhà của mình. Đi về phía nam từ nông trại của bạn sau 11 giờ mùa xuân, sau 4 giờ chiều mùa hạ, hoặc sau 08:40 AM vào mùa thu (khi cô ấy ở rừng Cindersap , sự kiện sẽ kích hoạt),đến rừng Cindersap bạn sẽ thấy cô ấy đang cố gắng để hái một quả trên cái cây to ngay bên bờ hồ. Leah không thể hái được nó, bạn để cô ấy leo lên vai. Cô cảm ơn bạn và nói về việc sẽ như thế nào nếu con đường nghệ thuật của cô thất bại, bạn sẽ luôn ở bên cạnh cô. Phần cắt cảnh này không có sẵn trong Đông. Nó sẽ bị trì hoãn cho đến ngày thích hợp. Tám tim Leah will visit your farm the next morning and invite you to her art show in the Thị trấn that same afternoon. Between 3 PM and 5 PM, go into Thị trấn to trigger the art show. If Leah invites you to her art show on the morning of a festival and you attend the festival, her art show will occur the next day. If you miss the art show on a regular day, you can attend the event on the next day you enter Thị trấn between 3 PM and 5 PM. If you chose to suggest that she sell her art online in the Two Heart event, there is an alternative heart event. Walk into her house at any point after 10 AM, and she will be on the computer talking about her selling her artwork. The art show scene cannot happen in the Đông, whereas the computer event can. Leah sẽ đến thăm trang trại của bạn vào sáng hôm sau và mời bạn tham dự chương trình triển lãm nghệ thuật của cô trong Thị trấn vào buổi chiều. Giữa 3:00 PM và 5:00 PM, đi vào Thị trấn để kích hoạt sự kiện. Nếu Leah mời bạn đến chương trình nghệ thuật của cô vào buổi sáng của một lễ hội bạn sẽ được ưu tiên tham dự lễ hội, chương trình nghệ thuật của cô sẽ diễn ra vào ngày hôm sau. Nếu bạn bỏ lỡ cuộc triển lãm trong một ngày bình thường, bạn có thể tham dự sự kiện vào ngày tiếp theo trong Thị trấn từ 3:00-5:00PM. Nếu bạn đã chọn để cô ấy bán tác phẩm nghệ thuật trực tuyến trong sự kiện hai tim, sẽ có một sự kiện tim thay thế. Đi vào ngôi nhà của bạn sau 10:00AM, sẽ thấy cô ấy trên máy tính nói về về bán tác phầm nghệ thuật của mình. Cắt cảnh triển lãm nghệ thuật không thể xảy ra ở Đông, sự kiện máy tính có thể. Mười tim Đi về hướng Nam trang trại sau 11 AM để kích hoạt sự kiện. Leah sẽ mời bạn đi dã ngoại để cám ơn về vệ động viên cô ấy mở cuộc triễn lãm hoặc bán các tác phẩm trực tuyến. Sau đó cả hai sẽ có một nụ hôn. Kel(cộng sự cũ của Leah) nhìn thấy và ra vẻ khó chịu. Nếu Leah bán tác phẩm trực tuyến, người chơi có thể biết được rằng Kel là "Mr.K". Có một cuộc cãi vã ở đây và người chơi có thể chọn giữa đấm Kel hay cãi nhau với anh ta. nếu bạn không đánh Kel, Leah sẽ chẳn nói gì. nếu bạn đánh anh ấy, Leah sẽ nói rằng sự bạo lực của bạn ảnh hưởng đến cô ấy. giới tính của Kel là không xác định và có thể hay đổi. tùy theo giới tính của người chơi khi tạo nông trại. Đoạn cắt cảnh sẽ không được kích hoạt vào mùa đông hoặc thời tiết xấu. Nó sẽ được trì hoãn đến ngày thích hợp. Kết hôn để đính hôn, bạn phải tặng cho người ấy Mermaid's Pendant. Đám cưới sẽ diễn ra 3 ngày sau đó và được Leah chuẩn bị. Lễ cưới được diễn ra ở trung tâm thị trấn Pelican với sự có mặt của tất cả dân làng. khi buổi lễ kết thúc, cô ấy sẽ chuyển đến trang trại và ngôi nhà của bạn sẽ có thêm một phòng tranh nhỏ. Việc này không làm ảnh hưởng đến bề ngoài ngôi nhà. Nhà cũ của cô ấy vẫn có thể vào trong khung giờ như thường lệ nhưng cô ấy sẽ không đến đây nữa. Hành vi Leah thể hiện 4 hành vi đáng chú ý khi kết hôn. :1: Làm giúp bạn các việc trong nông trại ::Tưới hầu hết hoặc tất cả cây trồng trong nông trại (Chỉ mùa xuân, hạ hoặc thu) ::Sửa hàng rào hỏng ::Cho thú nuôi ăn ::cho nước vào chén của chó/mèo :2: Tặng cho bạn một loại cây ngẫu nhiên và nói rằng cô ấy trồng nó ở sau nhà, một đĩa rau trộn hoặc một tách cà phê. Nếu túi đồ của bạn đầy bạn sẽ không nhận được bất cứ thứ gì. :3: Tặng một quả stardrop như là biểu tượng của tình yêu ::tăng điểm phối ngẫu lên 13 tim và nói chuyện với cô ấy khi trong nhà. Cô ấy sẽ nói về cuộc sống ở trang trại về cuộc sống này thú vị như thế nào, sau đó tặng bạn một quả stardrop như lời cảm ơn. :4: Thói quen đi dạo ::Đôi khi Leah sẽ đi một vòng khắp thung lũng. Cô ấy ra khỏi trang trại và có thể thấy được đang đi về phía khu rừng phía nam trang trại gần cái hồ. sau đó đi vòng quanh thị trấn và trở về nông trại. Hội thoại I got up early and watered some crops for you. I hope it makes your job a little easier today. Em đã thức dậy sớm và tưới một số cây trồng cho anh. Em hi vọng nó làm cho công việc của anh hôm nay dễ dàng hơn I also filled 's water bowl. Em đã đỗ đầy nước vào chén của . You can just tell the air is clean here... it feels good in the lungs. Anh chỉ có thể nói rằng không khí ở đây thật trong lành.... Nó thật tốt cho phổi It's going to be a special day, I can sense it. Hôm hay là một ngày thật đặc biệt, Em cảm thấy điều đó. It's so quiet and peaceful in the evening. Nothing to disteact you from the experience of living. I'm going to take a nature walk today. I need to get out of the house. I had a nice, relaxing Thời gian today. How did your day go? Dear, I'm pregnant. Isn't it wonderful? I was thinking... life's too short to eat bad food. Luckily, we live in one of the best regions for fresh greens and vegetables! Here, I made you a healthy salad. I'm surprised you aren't sick of my salad yet! I was just admiring my wedding amulet... I'll cherish this treasure for the rest of my life. Good morning, . I've planted these in a little pot out back... I grew that with great love and attention. Enjoy it. It's so much lovelier here at night than the garish glow of the city. Everything worked out perfectly for me. I'm very lucky. Good morning, ! I made us some coffee. My morning just wouldn't be complete without a hot cup of coffee. Chân dung File:Leah.png File:Leah_Happy.png File:Leah_Concerned.png File:Leah_Neutral.png File:Leah_Annoyed.png File:Leah_Surprised.png File:Leah_Blush.png File:Leah_Thinking.png File:Leah_Phone_Annoyed.png Thời gian Leah được phát triển trong suốt quá trình phát triển game. Sau đây là đôi chút về cách mà ConcernedApe đã tạo nên phong cách của Leah qua những năm trước khi trò chơi chính thức phát hành. References